


Больше, чем порка

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: 50 shades of freedom, American Assassin (2017)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, dom!Mitgh
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Митч соглашается с предложением Бойса.





	Больше, чем порка

**Author's Note:**

> спанкинг, вольности в практике БДСМ допущены автором сознательно.

Щелчок — и на круглую ягодицу ложится широкая красная полоса. Второй — и рядом расцветает еще одна.  
Митч отводит руку чуть дальше, чтобы следующий удар вышел немного сильнее.

Третья линия перечеркивает две предыдущих.

Бойс длинно выдыхает и, аккуратно переступив с ноги на ногу, раздвигает их шире. Подставляет по удар яйца.

«Псих ненормальный», — с отстраненным восхищением думает Митч, разглядывая волосатую мошонку. Просто примериваясь, конечно, и совсем не думая о ее приятной тяжести на ладони.

Его заводит не мужское тело, но подчинение более сильного и крупного соперника.

Обнажение — часть этого. Выставляя напоказ свои слабые места, Бойс становится уязвимее. Он вверяет себя ему, и долг Митча — следить за его реакциями, за тем, как сокращаются мышцы, как он прогибается, уходя от неудобного удара, или подается навстречу нужному.

И Митч внимательно смотрит. Раньше он думал, что геи обязательно удаляют с паха любую растительность. Но Бойс не брил яйца, не депилировал лобок, даже его задница была покрыта пушком. Таким мягким на вид, что Митчу всякий раз хотелось отшлепать его ладонью, но что-то всегда останавливало.

Новый удар Митч наносит точно по мошонке.

Бойс вздрагивает всем телом и жалобно стонет. Митч ждет, пока дрожь пройдет, тщательно осматривая оставленный след. Ярко-алый, он выглядит немного иначе, чем другие — чуть вспухшим.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Митч.

— Да, сэр. Пожалуйста, еще, сэр, — сипло отзывается Бойс.

Красные линии расчерчивают его задницу причудливым узором. И Митч завороженно касается одной из них пальцами.

Бойс снова вздрагивает и стонет, словно он его снова ударил.

 

Они встречались раз в неделю. Если Митч в это время был в другом городе, Бойс отправлял за ним личный самолет. Стэн, кажется, что-то подозревал.

— Не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но твоя собранность меня радует, — сказал он однажды и больше эту тему не поднимал. Скорее всего, его покладистости поспособствовала полученная от Бойса информация о Кьянти. Тем более что с этими данными расследование заметно продвинулось.

Бойсу нравилось легкое ограничение подвижности, предпочтительно связывание, реже наручники, но по-настоящему он сходил с ума от всех видов спанкинга.

Они попробовали почти все, кроме ладони. Митч инстинктивно избегал лишних прикосновений, а Бойс не настаивал. Его устраивал ремень и плетка. С последней Митч старался не усердствовать, несмотря на то, что тщательно изучил несколько видеокурсов о правильном использовании девайсов.

Бойс спокойно отреагировал на его отказ от секса и ничем не выдавал, если ему этого не хватало. Хотя оба испытывали сексуальное напряжение в процессе сессий.

Свое возбуждение Митч связывал с удовольствием доминирования.

И сейчас он впервые думает, что дело не только в упоении властью. Он вспоминает, какое удовлетворение чувствует каждый раз, когда Бойс кончает во время сессии, какой восторг испытывает от вида его сокращающихся мышц и широкой спины, покрытой бисеринками пота.

Митч снова замахивается, совсем чуть-чуть, и бьет, перекрывая предыдущий след. Новый стон Бойса отдается жаром в паху. Митч сразу шлепает опять, вовсе без замаха, скорее гладит. Его уже ощутимо потряхивает, зрение словно бы обостряется, и он опускает руку с ремнем, давая себе передышку, чтобы собраться.

— Повернись, — командует он, едва обретая способность говорить.

Бойс подчиняется и тут же опускается на колени. На Митча он не смотрит, но и в пол, как оказывается, тоже.

— Могу я… сэр, разрешите помочь, — вдруг хрипло просит он, сверля диким взглядом его пах. Чертова пуговица давит так сильно. Митч думает, что Бойс хочет расстегнуть ее, и кивает. Блаженство так велико, и Митч даже не сразу понимает, что штаны сползают вниз вместе с бельем. Прохладный воздух овевает стояк, а потом его обжигает, и он оказывается во влажном плену рта Бойса.

Удовольствие вспыхивает мгновенно, в каждой клеточке, течет по венам жидким огнем до самых пальцев ног. Митч даже привстает на цыпочки, отчего головка упирается в ребристое небо. Бойс мычит, посылая по члену вибрации.

— Блядь! — ругается Митч. — Руки за спину, — велит он, выскальзывая из горячего рта. Бойс повинуется и опускает глаза. Митч смотрит на его длинные ресницы, почему-то дрожащие, и на влажные, чуть приоткрытые губы. Повинуясь неожиданной прихоти, ударяет членом по щеке. Щетина непривычно, но ужасно приятно обжигает возбужденную плоть.

— Открой рот, — сухо добавляет он и тычется внутрь.

«Господи», — думает Митч, дергаясь от внезапного стыда, который, впрочем, тут же смывается удовольствием. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы о чем-то переживать. Он двигается грубо, гораздо грубее, чем когда-либо позволял себе с женщинами, и гораздо глубже.

Бойс безропотно принимает и часто дышит через нос. По его щеке течет слюна, и Митч вытирает ее пальцем. Эйфория накатывает неожиданно мощной, стремительной волной. Митч еле успевает вытащить член изо рта и заливает Бойсу все лицо.

Белые потеки попадают даже на волосы, оседают на темной щетине. Бойс беспомощно моргает. Его член все еще стоит как каменный, дергаясь и исходя смазкой.

Митч принимает решение мгновенно. Требует встать и, едва Бойс поднимается, кладет ладонь ему на член, с удивленным восторгом наблюдая, как сперма заливает его пальцы.

— Умница, — шепчет он и, облизнувшись — губы пересохли— отходит к столику, где стоит графин с водой.

Поправив одежду, Митч как обычно удаляется в смежную комнату, чтобы дождаться Бойса. Тот всегда остается в кабинете чуть дольше, а когда выходит, выглядит спокойным, расслабленным и холодным. Вначале это казалось правильным, но после шестой или седьмой встречи начало коробить.  
А сейчас Митч еще и нервничает: впервые он позволил себе такое. Безусловно, Бойсу это было нужно. Было заметно по тому, как он закатывал глаза и смотрел благодарно-беспомощно.

Сегодня Митч понял кое-что о себе. Он хочет Бойса. Хотел и раньше, оправдывая себя сессиями. Конечно, власть он по-прежнему любит, но еще хочет видеть улыбку Бойса. Не снисходительную ухмылку, а…

— Ты не ушел, — не скрывает удивления Бойс.

Митч подмечает мигом заалевшие щеки. То есть, он и раньше видел, как тот краснел, но скорее от удовольствия, смешанного с желанием. Сейчас же Бойс выглядит сконфуженным и обрадованно-смущенным.

— Я хотел сказать, что меня не будет пару месяцев,— поспешно поясняет Митч.

Бойс фыркает и наконец смотрит в глаза. Нечитаемо. Прохладно.

— Я переступил черту приемлемого, ты …

— Ничего ты не переступил, — обрывает его Митч и шагает ближе.

«Черт возьми, а ведь Бойс нервничает не меньше меня», — озаряет его.

— Я не могу сказать, где я буду. Но я вернусь.

— Да?

— Да. И может быть тогда, мы сходим куда-нибудь.

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — недоверчиво, удивленно усмехается Бойс.

— А ты пр…

Договорить ему Бойс не дает. Губы обжигает щетиной, и Митч кладет ладонь ему на шею и притягивает ближе.

— Веди себя хорошо и не заводи сомнительных связей, пока меня не будет, — нарочито сурово велит он.

— Иначе что? Отшлепаешь?— подхватывает игру Бойс, притворно-испуганно выламывая брови.

— Выпорю, а потом трахну.

— А что если мне нравится грядущее наказание?

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, и тебе понравится награда, — игриво подмигивает ему Митч и шлепает по заднице. Бойс смешно ойкает и заливается краской до самой шеи.

Митч целует его снова.


End file.
